User talk:Sminhinnick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pharyngula Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Answers in Genesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Markovbaines (Talk) 12:03, January 26, 2011 :My guess is that the file's format is non-standard. I'd try saving it as a PNG first. Unfortunately has no troubleshooting, but Wikia has a central help forum. MarkovBaines 15:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, this is Markovbaines again. I'm having trouble with the interface so I had to log out. Anyway, you can find some basic help at . If that doesn't help, then once you have an edit screen open, you might actually find it easier to click on that button in the above right that says "Source". This lets you see the markup symbols that make the formatting. Let me know if I'm not being specific enough... you can reply right here on your talk page. -- MarkovBaines 22:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think something is wrong, like the permissions are screwed up. Under my profile's "Basic Information" there are several fields that I cannot update, or have not been automatically updated by the background software. They are Number of Edits = 0 (false, I have edited several pages), Name and Gender (any changes I make to these are not saved). Also other personal options fields, like Date Format and Time Zone, don't get saved. I have worked with computer systems for 30 years. Something is definitely not configured right. Sminhinnick 23:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::You're right, something is screwed up. Wikia updated their software, and the update is full of bugs. I'm actually having the same problem; I can't change my own preferences. So it can't be permissions, or at least it can't be the simple presence or lack of a permission flag. I've been fiddling with it for a few hours and it's starting to look like the problem is just not fixable from our end. I've emailed Wikia. I will pass your issue on to them. I only have one possible workaround in the meantime, and it's ugly, but if you'd like to try it, go to http://pharyngula.wikia.com/index.php?title=Notable_PZ_Quotes&action=edit&useskin=monobook and see if you can edit that way. Unfortunately the &useskin=monobook and ?useskin=monobook parameters don't "stick", so you have to append them every time you want to edit. If you're game to try it at least once, let me know if it works for you. That's all I've got until Wikia answers my email. MarkovBaines 00:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Unless you were already using the monobook skin and still having trouble editing? In that case, I just don't know. MarkovBaines 00:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've replied on my talk page - if you find any software problems with Wikia, send them to special:Contact and they'll be filed as bugs (and eventually fixed...). -- RandomTime 06:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::The problem seems to have resolved itself. I can save my preferences now, including setting the skin to monobook. Whatever you did to fix the problem, thanks! Sminhinnick 11:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC)